Player with a soft heart
by CookingQueen123
Summary: Darien shields is the biggest player in the city of New york and always only has one night with tons of girls, But one day someone he knew from the past comes back and doesn't want to leave! Her name is Serena Black and she has history with mister Darien.
1. Prolouge

Player with a Soft Heart 

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, BUT I WISH I DID!**

Alright so here's my new story hope you like it…..

__________________________________________________________

Prologue 

Darien and his recent one night stand were in bed asleep, well she was any ways Darien was thinking about something that he shouldn't even be thinking or talking about.. Thee morning finally came and the women woke-up smiling and laughing.

" Darien we should do this again, maybe even go out because maybe you would…."

" No Jennifer this was a one night stand and only that no more alright you got that" stated Darien

" Fine but you are giving something really special up because every guy in the city wants me." Jennifer stated with anger

" Well why don't you go fuck them because I don't want to fuck you anymore so get out and never come near me again." Darien said with anger in his voice

" Hmfff" Jennifer stomped out of the large apartment with anger and passion in her eyes

' Don't you worry Darien you will be mine soon enough if you like it or not' Jennifer though with a grin on her face.

At shields Inc.

Darien was sitting in his chair thinking about his old child hood friend that he use to be in love with but now over. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door and his secretary Ami came in.

" Mr. Shields someone is at my desk asking for you, Do you wish to see them? They say its important?" Ami stated

" Alright send them in" Darien said

" Well , Well, well if it isn't Mr. Darien Shields Himself" said the voice

Darien looked up and hadn't expected what he saw it was……

HOLA viewers if you want more please review and also tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter 

CookingQueen123

P.S. Who do you think it is at his door and why do you think that person is there?


	2. Serena and Darien

**Chapter 2 **

Alright everyone here is the second chapter to Player with a Soft heart

I made another writer come up from her seat and help me with a new chapter but then she said " You made me get up for nothing, Ughhhhh you jerk"

So yea hope you like this one and Review

………………………………................................................................................................

Darien Looked up from his work and was surprised by who was at his door… It was his old Fiancé Serena Hampton!

" Serena What….. What are you doing here in New York?" Darien asked while stuttering

" Well my friend Raye is getting Married to your brother and she made me come over here to meet you" Serena said with a grin on her face

" Oh okay… well you saw me and we talked so goodbye then" Darien said while Hurrying her up

" Not so fast Mr. Shields, aren't you the best man?" Serena asked

" Yea so.. Oh no you aren't the Maid of Honor are you?" Darien asked while being a little cautious

" Why yes I am and so we have to go because the Wedding rehearsal begins in…. Well would you look its in 15 minutes so we might want to hurry." Serena stated

" Shit" Darien said

They left but each took different cars because Serena brought hers and they didn't want to be in the same car.

10 minutes later

Darien and Serena get there when Raye was about to call them both

" Thank Goodness you both are here now lets get this rehearsal done with okay?" Raye Asked

" Yep lets go Raye" Serena said with a fake Smile

They got threw the rehearsal without any troubles and when it was over Serena said goodbye to the girls and everyone and was heading towards the parking lot when Darien caught up behind and started asking her these very weird questions.

" Serena How have you been?" Darien asked

" I have been fine and your self?" Serena asked with a hint of worry in it

" Well I am fine but you know I have question…. Why isn't your Fiance` here with you?" Darien asked with a lot of sarcasm in his voice

" He cheated on me with that super model Emerald because he said that I wasn't giving him enough 'action' in bed with him" Serena said with depression in her voice

" Serena look I am sorry about that whole cheating thing because you deserve way better then him anyways." Darien stated with Confidence in his voice

" Isn't that the same exact thing you said to me when you cheated on me with Beryl?" Serena said with Anger in her very fierce voice

" I know and I regret it Serena my life had been hell without you and I want you back" Darien stated

" Well maybe I don't want you back because as I recall the day that I left you said and I quote " Serena your life will be hell without me" well guess who is saying it now" Serena said with a grin of anger on her face

" Serena I am NOT giving up on you, You hear me because giving up is not something I do" Darien Stated with very much Confidence

" Well you do that bye Darien see you tomorrow at Raye's house for the Engagement party" Serena said while getting into her car.

REVIEW please

Thanks again and hope you like it and a happy New Year


	3. Making Up or Braking Up

The Engagment Party

DISCLMIER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!!!! But I wish I did L.

Me: Oh Darien could you come out here for minute?

Darien: Sure… Why Logan?

Me: For this * Pulls String and bucket of pudding falls on him* MWAHHH I am so evil . *Evil Grin*

Me: Now read and review this Chapter PLEASE

_____________________________________________________________

The Next Day

Darien was sitting in his office thinking about a way to win Serena back when Jennifer walks into his office in a short skin tight black leather skirt with a Hot pink strappy tank top.

" Hi Darien" said Jennifer in her flirty voice

" Jennifer I told you I.."

But before he could finish Jennifer was in his lap kissing him with all that she had. There was a knock on the door and suddenly Serena came threw the door with a not so surprised look on her face.

" I'll just leave you two to suck each others face, and just to let you know Rayes Engagment party is at 6:30 be there. Bye" Serena said with a grin and left.

" SERENA wait please hold on She came on to me." Darien said with guilt

" Darien I could careless about who your with you know why? Because I don't love you and no matter what you do I could never ever…" But she never got to finish that sentence because Darien had smashed his lips on hers and kissed with as much love and passion that he could pour into one meaningful kiss. Serena was stunned to say the least but finally she gave in a kissed him back with as much love and passion he had. After about 5 minutes of kissing Darien pulled away.

" Serena, please give me one more and chance and if I screw up I will leave your life for ever." Darien begged

" Darien if I gave you another chance would you actually try and make this work?" Serena asked with hope in her eyes

" Serena I will try harder than I did on our other relationship, and I would like to start our relationship by taking you out to lunch to the Crown Arcade. Its where Andrew works part time when he isn't working for me, come on" Darien said with a Big smile on his face.

Serena and Darien walked out of the office heading towards the Crown Arcade holding hands not knowing what was in for them at the Arcade.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Loving is better than Hating

DISCLAIMER!!!!!! I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON THOUGH I WISH I DID :]

Serena and Darien walked hand and hand to the Arcade giggling and kissing the whole way there. Andrew was at the counter washing some dishes when he heard Serena's laughter coming through the glass sliding doors with no other than Darien Shields himself! Andrew thought that he was going to Faint by seeing how lovey-dovey they were being. They came up to counter laughing.

" Hey Andrew, you remember Serena right?" Darien asked while still laughing

" Yeah I remember her, She still comes in here every day for a large chocolate milkshake. Andrew said still shocked

" Well that still hasn't changed now has it Andrew? Can I please have one and Darien what would you like?" Serena asked facing Darien.

" I would like coffee, Black, Please and Andrew how are doing?" Darien asked

" Well you know same old same old.." But before Andrew could finish that answer a screeching laughter came threw those glass sliders almost breaking them. It was Beryl. ( You know that woman Darien cheated on Serena with when they were engaged.. Well back to the story) Darien turned around and saw that red haired woman and mad a face that only a truly disgusted person would make.

" Well hello Darien, boy I haven't seen you in years, How have you been?" Beryl asked completely ignoring Serena

" Well Serena and I are back together and getting ready to eat but I think I just my appetite by looking at your face" Darien stated with venom in his voice

" Darien I thought you and this slut were through? Because by what you told me all those years ago, you wouldn't get back together with this twit even if you were brainwashed!" Beryl stated with a grin on her evil face

" Wow Beryl I thought I left all of this childish talking when I quit teaching for 1st graders but I guess I can never escape it when I'm around you" Serena stated with a smiling grin on her face

" Beryl, I might've said that stuff back then but I was stupid but now I love being around Serena because she doesn't wear tight clothes like you even if she has the body for it when you don't. So I have one thing to say….. GO AWAY and LEAVE US ALONE!" Darien Stated

" You will be mine Darien Shields, and Serena you will be dead before you know it!" Beryl exclaimed. And after that she flipped her red hair and left before anyone could say anything.

Darien and Serena looked at each other and laughed at Beryl's childish acts. Andrew came back with a large Chocolate Milkshake covered in Hot sauce with a Black Coffee. Serena and Darien said thank you to Andrew and headed to a booth where they could talk. Two hours later Serena and Darien got up and left the Arcade but not before saying bye to Andrew. Darien walked Serena home. The time was 4:00pm

" Hey Serena, Do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Asked Darien

" Sure Darien I would love to" Serena said

" Great, I will pick you up at 7:30 and wear formal ok" And after Darien said that he started to walk off but Serena ran down the stairs turned him around and kissed him. Darien was surprised by this action but after a second he respond with as much passion as she did. Darien's tongue ran over Serena's bottom lip asking for access and she full replied. Their tongues were fighting for dominance but so far Darien was winning. They pulled away from their making out session only because they were lacking air.

" So.. uhm… I will pick you up at 7:30 okay?" Asked Darien still out of breath

" Yeah, I will see till then oh and Darien that kiss was amazing" After that said Serena ran up to her apartment leaving a stunned Darien.

Later that Night 7:10

Serena was freaking out because she couldn't find her dress and Darien was going to be there in 20 minutes! After searching every where she finally found with ten minutes to spear. Serena got dressed into her dress. It was a knee length black dress that was strapless with black 2inch heels and her hair in a braid which went up in a bun.

DING DONG

Darien was waiting outside in a simple black tux and a set of red roses for Serena. When Darien saw the door open he saw Serena and he thought that she looked beautiful.

" Wow Serena you look… you look… wow" Was all Darien could get out

" Well thank you. You don't look so bad yourself" Serena said with a smile. After she put the flowers in a vase she and Darien walked to her car and drove to Serenity's moon garden café. After they ate and has dessert Darien took Serena back to his place for some wine and to watch a movie. They walked threw the door and Serena sat her self on the couch and waited for Darien. Darien came in with two glasses of red wine. Darien gave one to Serena and they started to talk. After talking for a while Darien popped in a movie which was of course the Titanic. After a couple of minutes into the movie they started making out. Darien leaned into Serena and they leaned down on to the couch with Serena on the bottom. Serena and Darien were kissing fiercely while Darien's hand sneaked under Serena's dress and cupped her breast. Serena moaned with pleasure and reached her hand down to down to Darien's cock. Darien moaned into that. Serena stated rubbing and squeezing Darien until Darien couldn't take it anymore. He lifted Serena up and brought her into his room discarding her dress and her discarding his pants and shirt. All that was left of their clothes were Serena's black lacey thong and Bra and Darien's boxers. One of Darien's hands un clipped Serena's bra while the other took off her thongs. Serena was taking off Darien's boxers. She could tell he was hard because his erection was showing threw. Darien started kissing down and down and down Serena until he reached her soft spot. Darien put both of his hands on both of Serena's breast and stuck his tongue inside of her. Serena moaned with pleasure and begged Darien not to stop. Darien loved the taste of Serena's juices. Darien stuck his tongue in and out until Serena climaxed. After that Darien brought his mouth up to hers and kissed her. Serena flipped them over and kissed down Darien while rubbing him with her hand. She reached down to his cock and sucked on him hard. Darien moaned with pleasure and told Serena not to stop. After Darien cummed so much Serena pulled back and kissed him. Darien placed himself over Serena's entrance and pushed himself in without notice. He and her pumped to a rhythm until Darien sent his sperm into her. He cummed into her with everything he had until he couldn't anymore. Darien flipped over and kissed Serena goodnight and fell asleep.

Next morning

Darien woke up the next morning with Serena leaning on his chest. Darien smiled and kissed the top of Serena's head and thought about something

' If I hadn't cheated on her with Beryl all those years ago

I could've had kids and been married to her instead just going out'

Darien got up and put on a pair on boxers and a pair of pj's and went to make breakfast for him and Serena. Serena woke up and smelt bacon and eggs. She got up and didn't know what to wear so she asked

" DARIEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSE WEAR?" Serena asked

" GRABBED A SGIRT FROM MY DRESSER" Darien said

So Serena grabbed a shirt and put back on her bra and thong and went into the kitchen. Darien served Serena and they ate. After they ate Serena and Darien drove to her apartment and she got changed and he dropped her off at her work while he went to his.

3 weeks later

Serena woke up got out of Darien's grasp and threw up in the toilet. Darien got up and pulled Serena onto his lap and soothed her. After Serena threw up her and Darien went and layed down on her couch and watched TV.

" Serena I think you should go to the doctors, maybe they can figure out what's wrong." Darien suggested

" Ok Darien, I'll go see Amy maybe she can figure it out why I'm always throwing in the morning" After Serena said that Darien's face got into thought mode. After his thought mode was over he thought he should tell Serena but then thought that maybe he was wrong.

At 12:30 in Amy's Office

" Hey Amy, I know that its short notice but I need you to run a test for me?" Serena asked

" Yeah I can do it right now sit down" Amy responded

Amy took some blood and told Serena it would take a few minutes for the test results to come in

Few minutes later

" Well Serena the reason you have been throwing up is because you are pregnant, 3 weeks to be exact." Amy stated smiling

" Thanks Amy, I will talk to you later bye" and after saying that Serena walked out of the doctors office and headed to Darien's apartment. Serena knocked on Darien's door and Darien answered in a heartbeat.

" Hey Serena want to come in?" Darien asked

" Yeah uhm Darien I need to tell you something important" Serena said with a shaky voice

Darien led Serena to the couch and brought her hands into his.

" Darien what I need to tell you could change our lives and I hope you won't kick me out" Serena said

" Serena I would never do that" Darien said

" Darien I'm Pregnant" Serena said

And with that Darien fainted.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
